El que debe nacer Parte 9 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: Es aqui donde todo empezo y si Shana no llega a tiempo, la historia se podria repetir de nuevo... ¿Podra Shana llegar a tiempo?


Ola mundo, ahora si el momento que ha esperado. Este es el evento final de mi historia todas las cosas podran ser resueltas

pero aun queda algunas dudas, los cuales se podran contestar muy pronto...

Disfruten la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO FINAL

**Yo te salvare**

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido que era imposible saber lo que estaba pasando exactamente, ¿una pesadilla?, no lo creo… es solo uno de esos que solo te gustaría que solo fuese eso, un sueño, pero la realidad era la realidad y todo tiene que acabar ahora.**  
**Shana rapido abre sus Ojos y se da cuenta que estaba en un lugar distinto…

"eh?, ¿Donde estamos?"

Estaban afuera de un casa, una que se les hizo muy familiar al pasar los segundos, de pronto se escucho una voz…

"Ya me voy a la escuela…"

"Esa voz es de …" Shana identifica la voz inmediatamente, una voz que siempre la escucha en algún lugar de la escuela que siempre asiste con Yuuji.

"Ve con cuidado…, hija"

La segunda voz le pertenecía a su madre de Yoshira.

"Seep!…, eh? Shana-chan?, que haces aquí?"

Yoshira, con su lindo uniforme de la escuela observa a Shana con su maltratado y rasgado uniforme de la escuela.

"No lo se…, acabo de llegar y … ES CIERTO!"

Despues Alastor y Shana se ponen en el mismo canal.

"Es cierto!, Shana, tienes que hablar con Johan y para eso necesitamos el Hougu que esta chica tiene"

"Es cierto, hay que decirle a Johan que active el poder dentro de Reigio Maigo; Yoshira, dame el Hougu "Hiralda"…"

"Eh?, pero… que esta pasando Shana-Chan…?"

"Dámelo rapido, necesito salvar a Yuuji con eso"

"Eh? Sakai-kun esta en problemas?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones solo damelo"

Yoshira estaba muy insegura y muy confundida por lo que Shana le decia pues no entendia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ella miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y pudo notar un poco de dolor, asi que Yoshira sin pensarlo dos veces se lo entrego el Hougu a Shana.

"Gracias"

Ya después Shana se da la vuela y después salta de casa en casa para llegar a casa de Yuuji, mientras que Yoshira la sigue corriendo.

"No entiendo lo que pasa. Shana-chan, pero confio en ti para que ayudes a Sakai-kun" Eso pensaba Yoshira, mientras Shana:

"_tengo que darme prisa"_

Shana siguió adelante, ya casi para llegar a la casa de Yuuji se activa un Fuzetsu.

"Oh no, hemos llegado tarde…"

En ese instante, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, se le cae el Hougu Reloj que llevaba consigo, por ahora solo lo que importaba era salvar a Yuuji. Ella aun se decia…

"Espero llegar pronto…"

Pero de pronto se oye ua voz…

"No, aun hay tiempo…"

La voz le pertenecía a Johan

"NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA…" Shana le dice a Johan.

"¿Que es lo que debo hacer?...

Alastor le dice detalladamente lo que debe hacer Johan.

"Necesitamos que encuentres una energía dentro del Reigio Maigo"

"Ahora que lo dices, ya habia detectado esa energia en alguna parte, pero no estoy seguro de lo que pueda ser…"

"Tienes que abrirlo!, descuida no es peligrosa." Alastor le decia.

"Esta bien … lo abriré"

Y asi Johan fue en la búsqueda de ese poder dentro del Reigio Maigo; mientras tanto, Shana apenas llegaba hacia la casa de Yuuji y en ese momento ve el instante en el que apuñalaban a Yuuji y después es rodeado por varios símbolos…

"!NOOO!"

"Eh!" - Sydonay miro a Shana y pensó que se entrometeria.

Despues vino la reaccion extraña de Yuuji.

"Bienvenido a tu nuevo cuerpo" Eso dijo Syndonay, pero en ese momento el mira algo extraño en el.

"Yuuji, por favor tienes que resistirte" Shana le gritaba desesperadamente.

La actitud de Yuuji habia cambiado, su mirada era muy distinta que hasta daba miedo, el trato de darle un golpe a Sydonay pero este esquivo su ataque y después salio huyendo del lugar.

"Maldito profesor… me dijo que todo estaba bajo control."

"Maldicion, se me escapo…, eh?, no se porque queria matarlo, pero en fin, hay algo que necesito hacer a partir de ahora. Pero para eso necesito poder, poder para hacer lo que yo quiera."

Al parecer Yuuji ya no actuaba como tal mas bien pensaba como un Tomogara.

Yuuji estaba a punto de irse y si el se iba la historia se repetiría otra vez, y el futuro que conocio Shana re haria realidad.

"Yuuji, por favor reacciona ese no eres tu…"

"Eh?, que cosas dices claro que soy yo, pero un poco mas poderoso.…"

Shana sabia que en lo mas profundo de el era Yuuji aun, ella sabia que Yuuji queria Matar a Syndonay porque el habia matado a su madre.

"LO HE ENCONTRADO… UNA IMNENSA FUENTE DE PODER."

Ese era Johan quien había encontrado el poder oculto dentro del Reigio Maigo y el cual ya habia activado pero…

"Ya lo active y ¿ahora que?"

"¿Que?, no pasa nada, eso es imposible…"

Ambos no tenian ni la mas minima idea de que pasaria después de activar ese poder.

"_Maldición nos abran engañado?"_ Furiosamente se pregunta Shana.

"Umm, no se exactamente lo que esta pasando pero no importa acabare contigo ahora jejejeje…"

Yuuji se podia mover mas rapido y en uno de eso movimentos golpea a Shana en el rostro y la tira hacia el suelo.

"AHHG!"

Lentamente se acerca Yuuji hacia Shana, el toma a Blutsauger (su espada) para pelear con ella pero empezo comportarse extraño de nuevo… empezó a ver cosas dentro de su cabeza…

_Flash back _

_Recuerdos con Shana y sus amigos… El podia ver en su mente todo lo que vivio el con sus amigos y su familia, como cambio su vida al conocer a Shana, todo lo que ha pasado estos ultimos años._

_End Flash back_

"Eh?, que fue eso…" El se aturdido por lo que vio dentro de su mente y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. En cada momento empezaba a recordar mas y mas cosas de su vida.

"!QUE ES ESTO DENTRO DE MI MENTE…!"

Yuuji gritaba desesperadamente.

Shana no sabia que era lo que le pasaba a Yuuji asi que empezo a gritarle.

"Yuuji! Tienes que pelear, ese no eres tu!…"

Yuuji se sujeto la cabeza y tratando de liberarse de lo que le hacia mal, después empezó a escuchar algo dentro de su cabeza…

"_Este no soy yo… no me convertire en lo que tu quieres porque yo, porque yo…"_

"Ahhhg… aghh"

Yuuji no se podia controlar asi mismo, después se empezo a agarrar el pecho con ambas manos y gritando decia:

"Sal de miiiiii…."

Al parecer Yuuji estaba sacando algo dentro de sí mismo pero cada vez que lo sacaba mas se iluminaba su cuerpo y se llenaba de cientos y cientos símbolos azules y en cuanto lo saco por completo hubo un destello junto a una explosión.

La fuerza de la explosion era enorme que lanzo a Shana por el aire y la luz era muy intensa que Shana tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con sus manos.

Han pasado muchas cosas que Shana no ha tenido tiempo de descansar, después de esa explosión ella queda mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba pero aun tenia fuerzas para levantarse un poco y saber lo había ocurrido. Cuando abrió sus ojos ella aun veía muy borroso y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a 2 personas en distintos lugares pero algo era seguro, eran idénticos…

"¿Hay dos Yuuji`s?" Shana empezó a tallarse los ojos porque ella pensaba que estaba viendo mal pero…

Alastor se lo confirma.

"Shana hay 2 Mistes"

Shana se levanta y empieza a mirar a los Yuuji`s pero ella no sabia cual era cual lo único que ella podía notar es que uno tenia consigo el Reigio Maigo y el otro era una pequeña flama con poca existencia.

"Uhgg…"

"….."

Ambos empezaron a mirarse

"Parece que has perdido" dijo uno de ellos.

El toma la espada Blutsauger y dice:

"Yo he decidido que protegeré esta ciudad y a sus habitantes y si de ser posible también a Shana.

"Yuuji."

Shana parecia mas calmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues el Yuuji que estaba hablando era el que contenia el Reigio Maigo en su interior, después de eso ella empieza tambalearse y cae al suelo exhausta.

El otro Yuuji lo ataca con unas bolas de fuego pero este no le hizo nada a su contraparte, asi que Yuuji (bueno) le arroja la espada directamente a su abdomen y este le atraviesa completamente su cuerpo destruyéndolo completamente.

"Whuaa!"

Su cuerpo deshizo poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de el.

Lo proximo: **EPILOGO**

**

* * *

**

Ola amigos, aun no termino jejejeje. falta el capitulo final del final. Bueno no se si el epilogo se considere un capitulo =S, bueno el epilogo ya dura muy poco pero esperenlo con ancias. bueno nos vemos en la siguiente, ademas les tengo una sorpresa.


End file.
